Stuck with the Sour Bear Girl
by skyevolt
Summary: When Ellie moved to boarding school, Harley made a new friend, Sophie Adams. And then Ellie's cousin, Aidan Peters moved next door. What if Harley and Sophie are more than just friends? What about all that tension with Aidan? It's complicated.


**Stuck with the Sour Bear Girl**

* * *

When Ellie moved to boarding school, Harley made a new friend, Sophie Adams. And then Ellie's cousin, Aidan Peters moved next door. What if Harley and Sophie are more than just friends? What about all that tension with Aidan? It's complicated.

* * *

 **Characters**

\- Harley Diaz

\- Georgie Diaz

\- Ethan Diaz

\- Daphne Diaz

\- Sophie Adams

\- Aidan Peters

* * *

It's a dark and stormy evening in Marshport. Suzy, Tom and the twins are stuck at the airport on their way from Abuela's due to a severe storm warning. Georgie is in charge. She's in the living room fighting with Daphne to get her to do her homework. Ethan and Aidan are working on a comic-book story together in Ethan's bedroom.

Harley is in her bedroom with her friend, Sophie, brainstorming ideas for their science project. Sophie's mom is letting her spend the night at the Diaz's house because it is too dangerous to drive in the storm. Sophie has a mouthful of sour bears. Harley is sketching something on her book but is unable to concentrate. Something is bugging her.

"Sour Bear?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed distracted. I thought maybe a sour bear would help you focus a little," says Sophie as she stretches her arm to give Harley a sour bear while holding a bag of sour bears in her other hand.

 _Harley to Audience: Ever since Ellie went to boarding school, Sophie has been my go-to-girl. We have so much in common and she gets me better than anyone else. But she needs to take it down a notch with the sour bears._

"You know what would help us come up with a project faster?" asks Harley angrily. "More helping and less stupid sour bears!"

"Gee!" exclaims Sophie. "Now you're insulting sour bears?"

"Sorry. It's just that... what do you think they're talking about?"

"Who? Sour bears? I'm pretty sure they can't talk..."

"I bet they're talking about me," says Harley. Sophie is confused before Harley continues, "The first time Ethan and Aidan hang out together, Ethan told him my deepest secret. Who knows what else he's going to tell him now?"

"Oh so this is about your brother and your nemesis..."

"He's not my nemesis anymore."

"Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"Who? Aidan? Me? Ew!" Harley laughs it off. "He's so annoying!"

"Then why do you care what they talk about?"

"I don't."

"But you just said - "

"Hey, who wants sour bears?" Harley quickly changes the subject from Sophie's stream of questions. It works temporarily as Sophie throws a bunch of sour bears into her mouth.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, Sophie breaks the silence. "Maybe he annoys you because he likes you?"

"I don't think so," Harley shakes her head. "What boy wants this?" Harley asks pointing to her greasy, Slushy Shack t-shirt. "Boys want pretty girls like Rachel. And you..."

"You think I'm pretty?" Sophie blushes. Harley nods without saying a word. "Well, I think you're very pretty too. And any boy - or girl - who doesn't see that, is not worth it."

"I don't know whatever it is you are seeing, but trust me, no one ever notices me. I mean, the only boy I ever had any sort of relationship with turned out to be a nine year old!"

 _Harley to Audience: When you're the middle kid in a large family, you get used to not being noticed. Not by your family... not by boys._

 _"_ At least you dated my brother Ethan once..." Harley tells Sophie.

"Ethan was never really into me," says Sophie. "We would plan dates and then he never shows up."

"It's not personal," Harley defends Ethan. "That's just how Ethan is. He's a quitter. He never commits to anything. I didn't want him to break your heart. Why do you think I was sending you gifts on his behalf?"

"Is that why you were sent me that embarrassing hip hop Einstein? What were you thinking?"

"Oh! I was hoping you had forgotten that part," Harley says quietly.

"No..." Sophie shakes her head.

"Oh I got it!" Harley exclaims loudly.

"What?" asks Sophie.

"For our project, we are going to make a remote-controlled drone that can re-adjust its shape to fit through small spaces. It's the perfect gadget to spy on Ethan and Aidan." Harley brags before realizing that she just said it out loud. "I mean, it's the perfect way to smash the competition!"

"I don't like your motives... but... I do like the idea!" Says Sophie as she pulls Harley's invention bag close and starts going through it. "So, what the heck!"

The girls start their project by first sketching their design for the drone. Harley looks through the invention bag but can't find enough materials to build the remote control. So, she goes downstairs to look for the TV remote.

* * *

Harley finds that Daphne was watching TV but has stepped into the kitchen. She grabs the TV remote and starts walking towards the stairs.

"Harley help!" Georgie's voice screams.

"Georgie?" Harley looks around but can't see Georgie anywhere.

"Harley! Here!" Georgie shouts from below the stairs. Harley looks and sees Georgie locked up and tied inside Daphne's playhouse.

"How did you get there?" asks Harley while trying to help Georgie out.

"She got me, Harley." Georgie says out of breath. "Daphne got me. I was trying to make her do homework and then she overpowered me. She's so strong."

"What do mom and dad feed that child?" asks Harley.

"Hey, where are you taking my remote?" asks Daphne as she enters from the kitchen. She's carrying a bowl full of ice-cream.

"Listen, thug life. Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?" Harley asks. Daphne gives Harley a scary look, implying that this is not over.

"Yeah, why are you taking the remote upstairs anyway?" asks Georgie. "We don't have a TV in our bedroom. Do we?"

"No, we don't. I'm just taking it so that I can reprogramme it for the drone Sophie and I are making."

"No! Harley!" Georgie takes a stand, "Mom and dad left me in charge. You can't just go around destroying remote controls for your inventions."

"Look, mom and dad, don't have to find out anything. I will replace the remote tomorrow morning before they return home."

"But I wanted to watch the game tonight," complains Georgie.

"Well, tough cookies!" Harley says as she walks up the stairs, leaving Georgie and Daphne in shock.

"Are you just gonna let her boss you like that?" Daphne incites Georgie.

"What can I do?"

"Maybe it's time you and I teamed up for a little revenge on Harley."

"Oooh... what do you have in mind?" Georgie asks then pauses. "Wait, no. I don't want to be part of another one of your evil scheme."

"You help me get revenge on Harley and I will do my homework. And you won't get in trouble with mom and dad," Daphne offers.

"Fine!" Georgie caves in half-heartedly.

On her way back to her room, Harley runs into Ethan. "What was that about?"

"Just Daphne fighting for remote."

"You took the remote away from Daphne?" Ethan asks, "What, are you suicidal? Remember the last time Georgie and I took a remote from that weasel?"

"Speaking of weasels, you'd better not tell Aidan any more of my secrets."

"I don't think of Aidan as a weasel. He's more of a raccoon," Ethan argues.

"Whatever disgusting rodent you think he is, just keep him out of my room," says Harley as both she and Ethan enter into their respective bedrooms.

As soon as Ethan enters his room, Aidan asks, "What was that about?"

"Just my sister. She thinks I'm going to tell you secrets about her."

"Can you blame her? You kind of brought that on yourself."

"Whose side are you on?"

"It's not about sides," Aidan says. He then continues, "Why were you trying so hard anyway to make me like Harley?"

"She's my BFTF. I gotta watch out for her."

"She's not THAT horrible, I guess," Aidan agrees.

"She is amazing," says Ethan.

"I know this might sound unwise, but would you help put in a good word for me?"

"You mean..." Ethan starts the sentence before Aidan jumps in.

"I think she's kinda cute."

"Harley would kill me if she found out that I was trying to set her up with you."

"You're not still afraid of your little sister, are you?"

"Of course not... Well, she kinda scares me... Fine! I'll do it!" Ethan agrees. "But you owe me!"

"What do I have to do?" Aidan asks.

"You have to let me borrow all any comic book I want."

"Deal!" Aidan agrees. The two boys fist bump before Ethan gets up to go to Harley's room.

"Knock! Knock!" Ethan says as he knocks the door.

"Stay away!" Harley shouts from inside her room.

"C'mon Harls!"

"No!"

"Maybe we should let him in," Sophie advises. "We are almost done with our project anyway." Harley nods and gets up to open the door. Ethan enters the room.

"Sophie..." Ethan greets Sophie awkwardly.

"Jerk!" Sophie replies.

"I see you're still mad because I missed our dates," Ethan says as he walks to sit next to Harley. Sophie shrugs and rolls her eyes.

"So, what do you want?" asks Harley after an awkward silence. "And make it quick!"

"You know how you've always wanted a boyfriend?" Ethan asks with a smirk on his face.

"No..." Harley shakes her head.

"Well, as your BFTF I did you a favor..."

"What did you do?" Harley interrupts, showing that she doesn't like where this is going.

"Don't kill me... but Aidan kinda has a crush on you. And he wanted me to..."

"Ethan? How could you?" Harley slaps Ethan with a book.

"You didn't even let me finish what I was gonna say," Ethan fights back.

"He wanted you to ask me out for him," Harley guesses.

"No," Ethan denies but when Harley gives him a stern look, he changes his stance, "Yes!"

"Ethan!" Harley exclaims angrily.

"He promised me a bunch of comic books."

"Comic books?" Harley raises her voice. "You sold out your little sister for a bunch of comic books?"

"That's cold!" Sophie adds.

"Not when you put it that way," Ethan feels guilty and gets up to leave. "Byeee!" He says as he walks out the door.

"Ugh. Boys!" Sophie sighs. She and Harley resume working on the drone quietly for a while.

* * *

About half an hour later, Harley and Sophie are done with their drone project. They test it a little inside the room before taking it on the hallway.

While testing the drone, the girls are shocked to hear Daphne crying from outside. She's calling Harley for help. How can she be outside right now in such a bad storm? Harley and Sophie leave the drone unattended and run downstairs.

They find Georgie trying to do situps in the living room, unconcerned.

"What's going on?" Harley asks "Don't you hear Daphne calling?"

"Oh I'm the one who locked her outside," Georgie replies. "That little thing was driving me crazy!"

"That's not like you, Georgie." Harley shakes her head in disappointment.

 _Harley to Audience: I always knew Georgie would turn into a Rachel or a Daphne sooner or later, but not this soon!_

Harley and Sophie unlock the door and get outside to look for Daphne. It's too dark and stormy and rainy for the girls to see anything.

"Over here!" Daphne says from a distance. The girls walk towards Daphne's voice. Even as they get closer, there are still no signs of Daphne.

The voice leads them to a speaker. It was a prank, afterall.

"That's what you get for taking away my remote!" the Daphne voice says. They girls look back inside the house. Daphne and Georgie are laughing at them through the window.

"You scared me to death!" Harley angrily says as she runs back into the house. Sophie follows.

As they enter through the door, their clothes are soaking wet. They are shivering. Daphne is laughing at them while Georgie is starting to question her choice.

"I feel dirty," Georgie admits to Daphne.

"Then get your butt to the shower and leave me to watch whatever I want," Daphne replies unapologetically.

"No, I mean, what we did to Harley and Sophie was kind of mean."

"But doesn't it feel good to finally get back at Harley?" Daphne says.

"I guess," Georgie says. "I don't know." She turns her head and watches Harley and Sophie walk up the stairs, dripping water everywhere. Out of guilt, Georgie takes a mop and starts drying the floor.

On arriving back at the girls' bedroom, Harley and Sophie want to change their clothes and throw the wet ones into the laundry bin.

"Now what am I going to do?" Sophie asks because she doesn't have any changing clothes.

"I can give you some of my clothes... or Georgie's," Harley offers.

"But everything is wet," says Sophie. Harley looks confused for a couple seconds. Then Sophie clarifies by looking below her waist, "I mean every-thing!" Harley figures out what Sophie is referring to.

"Oof!" Harley exclaims, "I could give you Georgie's... but they're probably all sweaty and stuff."

"Sweaty underwears? No. I think PJs will do," Sophie says. Harley throws a pair of pink duck pajama bottoms to Sophie. She also gives her a shirt and Georgie's sweater. Sophie holds her change clothes as if she's unsure what to do with them. Harley starts taking off her wet clothes right in front of Sophie. Sophie observes her in a mixture of confusion, curiosity and shock. Then she breaks the silence, "You're just gonna change? Right here?"

"Sorry," Harley says. "I'm used to changing in front of my sisters. I didn't realize it made you feel uncomfortable."

 _Harley to Audience: When you have to share bedroom with your two sisters, you get used to changing in front of them. You get shy and end up being late for everything._

"You can use our bathroom to change," Harley tells Sophie as she points her to the bathroom.

"Thank you," Sophie thanks Harley as she walks out of the room, into the bathroom. Harley continues to change into dry, warm clothes. She carries her wet ones down into the laundry room.

After throwing the wet, dirty clothes in the laundry room, Harley walks back to her room. She can't find Sophie but she notices that the bathroom door is open. She walks into the bathroom to pick up Sophie's clothes for laundry as well.

"Don't you knock?" Sophie shouts at Harley. Harley is shocked to see Sophie checking herself out in the mirror, topless.

"Why didn't you lock the door behind?" Harley tries to shift the blame. "Who goes to the bathroom with the door open?"

"Who walks into another person's bathroom without knocking?" Sophie fights back. "Don't you know anything about privacy?"

"Privacy? In this house? When you share bathroom in a family of nine like mine, you have to learn to lock the door behind you. Otherwise, everyone will walk just right in."

"I'm not used to sharing bathroom at my house, so I thought I could just..."

"Well, you're at the Diaz house."

"I guess I still have a lot to learn about your house," Sophie says while signaling Harley to hand her the towel so that she can cover herself up.

Harley grabs the towel and stretches her arm to give it to Sophie. She locks her eyes with Sophie's and freezes just before getting close enough.

"Wow!" Harley says, losing her breath. "You're so... Wow!"

"Oh gosh I feel so embarrassed, you had to see me like this," Sophie says.

"I was gonna say beautiful," Harley says after catching her breath.

"Really? You think so?" Sophie blushes.

"Wow!" Harley says due to lack of words.

"You already said that," Sophie smiles.

 _Harley to Audience: I'm feeling something I've never felt for anyone else before. I can't possibly be attracted to Sophie. She's a... She's my best friend. Can I?_

Sophie touches Harley's arm while taking the towel away from her. Harley freezes again.

 _Harley to Audience: Uh oh! I think I'm in deep trouble._

"Earth to Harley!" Sophie says as she waves her hand over Harley's face.

"Oh!" Harley unfreezes. "Oof! That was awkward," she says. She then looks at the door and says, "Ah... see yah!" before running out.

"That was weird!" Sophie says to herself and shrugs off her shoulders. She then continues to finish up changing.

* * *

Harley runs downstairs right to Georgie who is sitting on the couch. Georgie notices that Harley is panting heavily.

"Harley, I need you to calm down," says Georgie calmly. "Before you do anything in a rush that would make me explode or something, please let me explain."

"Georgie!" Harley tries to stop Georgie. "What are you talking about?"

"How about I offer to do your chores for a week?" Georgie says. "I swear Daphne made me do it!"

"Georgie! That's not why I'm here," Harley says before taking a deep breath. She then puts on a serious face and says, "Look, I have a problem. And I need your help."

"Anything," Georgie offers to help while signalling Harley to sit on the couch next to her.

"See, I think I like this person. But..."

"Before you continue, let me stop you right there," Georgie says. "This looks like a relationship problem and I'm the last person to give you that kind of advice. Are you forgetting how my relationship with Wyatt ended? Why don't you go to Ethan?"

"It's different," Harley says. "And I need a girl's perspective. And Rachel is across the ocean."

"I'm glad to be your third choice," Georgie says. "So, who is it?" Georgie asks. Harley starts fidgeting without saying anything. Georgie starts guessing, "Is it Aidan? It's Aidan, isn't it?"

"No," Harley denies passively and continues. "It's just... But what if I tell them but they don't feel the same way?"

"Harley, why would you even like Aidan? You two can't even stand each other!"

"It is NOT Aidan!" Harley shouts.

"Geez! You don't have to shout!"

"Sorry."

"Then who is it?" Georgie asks curiously. "Is it someone from our school? Do I know him?"

"Her," Harley corrects Georgie in a low tone.

"Uh?" Georgie is confused.

"It's not _him_ ," Harley says hoping Georgie would understand without needing further information. Georgie is still confused. So, Harley adds, "It's a _her."_

"Oh!" Georgie acknowledges the correction absent-mindedly. Then after thinking for a few seconds, she looks at Harley and says, "Ooohh!" She nods, implying that she now understands that Harley's crush is a girl. Harley nods back. Georgie leans in to give Harley a big hug.

"Would this person be Sophie?" Georgie asks Harley while smiling.

"Yes, she's just so pretty," Harley adds, feeling more confident. "I mean I knew I liked her. But I always thought that I liked her as a friend. But now, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do, Georgie."

"Just trust your heart, Harley," Georgie advises. "What's your heart telling you?"

"My heart is telling me that I should tell Sophie that I like her."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she doesn't even like girls?"

"As a person who has embarrassed themselves so many times, I would say, go for it. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Are you kidding? What if she rejects me and it ruins our friendship forever?

 _Harley to Audience: Do you know how hard it is to keep a friend after meeting my family? I'm even surprised Sophie has stuck around this long._

"True, those are all things that could happen... But what if she likes you back too?"

"You think so?" Harley asks curiously.

"Well, you will never know if you hide down here."

"Will you please ask her for me?"

"Me? Are you forgetting how terrible I am when I'm nervous?"

 _Harley to Audience: She's right. Georgie breaks under the least amount of pressure. A nervous Georgie has disaster written all over her._

"If you don't tell her how you feel, you could regret it," Georgie continues. "Sophie is nice and cute and you have so much in common. She's perfect for you."

"So, you don't think I'm weird or different for liking Sophie - a girl?" Harley asks.

"Why would you even think that?" Georgie starts. "Look, I don't know much about relationships. But I do know one thing. You've got to follow your heart. It doesn't matter whether your heart likes a boy or a girl. You're perfect. You're Harley Diaz. You're my amazing sister. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"Thank you, Georgie," Harley hugs Georgie.

"Thank you for trusting me with this," Georgie adds while hugging Harley even tighter. After the hug, she smiles and asks, "Does this mean you've forgiven me for helping Daphne get revenge on you?"

"I want to say no... but yes," Harley laughs. "We still have to get Daphne back though. Both Harley and Georgie laugh as they get off the couch.

* * *

"Harley?" Sophie calls while walking down the stairs, carrying her wet clothes.

"Oh! You didn't have to do that," Harley says as she goes to get the clothes from Sophie. "I was gonna come get them."

"Well, you ran out and disappeared. I didn't know if you got sucked into another dimension or something."

"Sorry about that," Harley says while grabbing the clothes only to throw them on the floor. Georgie signals Harley that she will take care of them.

"Is everything okay?" Sophie asks Harley as the two girls start walking back to Harley's bedroom.

"Yes," Harley says nervously. "Of course everything is okay. Why wouldn't it be okay? It's not like I'm trying to avoid you or anything."

"Right," Sophie responds, obviously unconvinced and becoming even more suspicious of Harley. They walk quietly into the bedroom. After shutting the door behind them, Sophie asks. "So, what was that?"

"What?" Harley asks pretending not to know what Sophie is talking about.

"Back there. Are you trying to avoid me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Harley shakes her head. She opens her mouth as if to say something serious but then shakes her head again. "It's stupid, forget about it."

"Look, you can tell me anything," Sophie says.

"I don't know if you would understand," Harley says.

"Try me," Sophie offers. "As your best friend - "

"Ellie Peters is my best friend," Harley cuts her off.

"Oh!" Sophie is disappointed.

"I mean I don't want you to be my best friend," Harley says before taking a deep breath. Sophie is silent. Harley then continues, "I want more than that."

"What?"

"Sophie, I think I... "

"Yeah...? "

"I think I like you," Harley says.

"Of course, you like me. It would be weird if you didn't like me, because, hello, best friends."

"No, I mean, I _like like_ you," Harley struggles to say the sentence. But then after that, she feels so relieved and looks at Sophie. Sophie is quiet for a couple seconds but it feels like years. Deep down Harley is thinking, 'Please say something! Please say something!'

"Oh like that," Sophie responds but Harley can't tell what Sophie means. Harley starts breathing heavily, not sure what to make of Sophie's response.

 _Harley to Audience: Oh no! What does that mean? Does she like me back? What have I done?_

"I thought you liked Aidan," Sophie adds after a long silence.

"Why does everyone think I like Aidan?" Harley asks.

"Because you seem so obsessed with him and he gets on your nerves with every little thing," Sophie explains.

"I mean, I may have thought I liked him. But I've never felt anything for him or any other boy the way I felt about you," Harley says but tries to avoid eye contact with Sophie. "But now, I feel stupid for putting my feelings out there when you obviously don't feel the same way. I'm sorry If you don't want to be friends anymore I understand."

"Of course I _like like_ you back, Silly," Sophie says hitting Harley a little on the shoulders.

"Really?" Harley breathes out loudly, relieved.

"Yesss!" Sophie replies with a big smile. "I just wanted to be sure that you actually felt the same way."

Harley and Sophie look at each other and blush.

"So for how long have you like-liked me?" Harley asks

"Remember when we touched hands while trying grab the same book at the library for our science games project?" Sophie responds.

"Really? You've liked me for that long?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"Because... Because I was new in town," Sophie explains. "And I didn't know anybody. And I needed to make new friends without being judged. Besides, what if I told you how I felt and you thought I was weird or something for liking girls? Or just didn't like me back?"

"Oh trust me, I know how difficult it is to make that first move," Harley agrees, bringing to mind how tough it was for her to tell Sophie.

"I'm so glad you told me," Sophie says. "It has been killing me for days and I didn't have the same courage as you."

"I'm glad too!" Harley smiles and looks at Sophie. "And I think I have always subconsciously liked you. Remember when I was sending you gifts in Ethan's name? I think it wasn't just about saving your relationship with Ethan. I think my heart already knew that I liked you."

"It all makes sense now," Sophie says and looks back at Harley. Their eyes are lost in each other's eyes. They both blush.

Harley holds Sophie's hand and asks, "So, does this make us - ?"

"Girlfriend and girlfriend? I guess," Sophie interrupts.

"I was just gonna say 'girlfriends' but that works too," Harley says, blushing.

"Haha," Sophie laughs and then says, "And you know what the best part is?"

"What?"

"We get to do this," Sophie says as she leans in to kiss Harley on the lips. Harley is so nervous, she doesn't know what to do. Sophie ends the kiss. Harley then grabs Sophie and starts kissing her with passion.

The girls are so lost in the kiss that they don't notice as Aidan and Ethan approach their room. Ethan enters the door first. He sees them kissing and is speechless. He tries to go back out without anyone noticing but it's too late.

Aidan comes in right behind him, talking, "Hey Harley, Ethan told me that I should ask you out myself. So, I was wondering..." Aidan pauses after noticing Harley and Sophie kissing.

"Um..." Ethan says to Aidan, awkwardly. Harley and Sophie stop kissing after noticing the boys.

"Oh!" Aidan says and walks back out, shocked and embarrassed at the same time.

"Well, this is awkward," says Ethan. After a moment of silence, Harley looks at Ethan. Ethan gives Harley a look that says that he loves her and he supports her one hundred percent and that he is there for her. Sophie looks at Harley then looks at Ethan, then back at Harley. She grabs a bag of sour bears and offers some to Ethan.

"Sour bear?" she asks to break the awkward silence. Ethan shakes his head and walks out.

"Sour bears? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Harley asks Sophie.

"Whaaat? I didn't see you coming up with anything," Sophie defends her choice. "Besides, it got him to leave us alone, didn't?"

Harley smiles and leans to lay her head on Sophie's lap. Sophie starts playing with her hair. After a while, she grabs more sour bears and puts one in Harley's mouth. Harley doesn't resist. Harley then looks at up at Sophie's beautiful face.

About a minute later, Harley gets up and walks towards the window. She starts staring at the dark storm and pouring rain outside.

 _Harley to Audience: Opening up to your crush about your feelings is not easy. Sometimes, you get crushed. But sometimes, it might turn out to be something beautiful and magical. Just like what I have with Sophie._

Sophie walks to stand next to Harley. She puts her arm around Harley's back.

* * *

THE. END.


End file.
